


The Leather Jacket

by destieldevotee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean thinks too loud, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional, Fluff and Smut, Hunter Dean Winchester, Leather Jackets, M/M, Needy Dean, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldevotee/pseuds/destieldevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is distraught at the fact that Cas' trench coat was ruined, since it was what made Cas so unique. It's what helped Dean fall in love with the angel Castiel, but he soon forgets his nostalgia of the dirty trench coat when Cas buys a temporary piece of clothing until he gets a new trench coat, a leather jacket. It causes Dean to become aroused and think of many dirty situations involving Cas and that jacket. But little does he know, Cas can hear his thoughts. One day it becomes too much, and Cas takes matters into his own hands by making those fantasies become real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut that i've written so i tried my best because there was a high demand for this particular fanfic on my fandom account. the prompt was basically that cas gets a new leather jacket and dean fantasizes about him in it. cas hears his thoughts then ends up fucking him with it on. enjoyy

Dean always loved Cas’ trench coat. He learned to admire it, become fond of it. At first, Dean had always wondered why Cas had kept that dirty old thing around. He’d wondered why Cas hadn’t gotten a change of clothes, put on something new and different. But he didn’t wonder anymore, because he’d come to accept the fact that he loved the trench coat, and that he found it very sexy especially on Cas. He never thought he’d like anything else on Cas, that is until he started wearing a black leather jacket. One look at Cas in that jacket sent Dean’s mind straight to the gutter, which wasn’t unusual when staring and longingly looking at Cas. To Dean, Cas was sexy, beautiful, handsome, hot. He was the most attractive being Dean has ever seen.

Just one look at Cas made Dean feel things all over. His hands would become sweaty, his heart beat a little bit faster, his bowlegs would become wobbly and weak. Dean found Cas’ attractiveness irritating at times, since simply staring at Cas in public would cause his pants to become tight and uncomfortable, he would always be horribly afraid that someone would see his unexpected boner. It was quite a struggle to deal with, damn Cas and his good-looking self.

Sure, Cas made him aroused overall. But, being head over heels in love with the guy made it even more unbearable. Dean would constantly want to jump his bones, have Cas pound him into the mattress and hold him tight. He wanted to cuddle with him and kiss him all over. But then again, he can’t help but constantly imagine dirty things that Cas would do to him. Dean didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted Cas to control him in bed and fuck him so hard that he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. But, loving him made Dean want Cas to simply make love to him, gently caress his face and run his hands through his hair. He wanted softness, then he wanted a rough fuck. His mind and emotions were all over the god damn place.

And now, it was even worse. Cas’ trench coat had upsettingly been ruined in a gruesome battle with some angels. It was torn, covered in blood and basically unwearable. Dean was distressed at the fact that Cas’ trench coat was ruined. It was a part of Cas, it’s what made him adorable and sexy at the same time. Dean had fallen in love with that trench coat, exactly how he’d fallen in love with Cas. Cas promised him he’d get a new trench coat, noticing that Dean was distraught about it, and Dean was happy about that. He loved the feel of it under his fingertips as he grabbed Cas’ arms, he loved to bunch it up and hold it when he greeted Cas with a simple yet intimate hug.

But, all nostalgia about his angel’s trench coat flew out the window when he took a look at Cas in that leather jacket. Fuck, he was even more hot now. Dean didn’t know how he’d be able to resist Cas now, when he was looking like that. He had a grey t-shirt with a dark black leather jacket over it. His jeans were dark blue, they hugged his ass tightly and caused some arousing thoughts to appear in dean’s mind. Cas had the god damn nerve to smile adoringly at him, apparently oblivious to the affect he was giving Dean.

“So, is this okay? It’s temporary I promise; I’ll get another trench coat as soon as possible.” Cas told him, sounding equally hot with his deep, gravelly voice. It was laced with concern, Dean felt touched that Cas cared that much about Dean’s opinion, it was heart-warming.

“Yeah man it’s fine, you look great” Dean choked out, feeling flustered. He mentally face-palmed himself. How much more in love could he sound, he cringed at how obvious he sounded. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at Cas, attempting to cover up how aroused he was.

“Okay, thank you Dean.” Cas said, seeming pleased with Dean’s response.

Cas walked past Dean to another room in the bunker, leaving Dean alone with his horny thoughts and fairly noticeable boner. Sam chose that moment to walk into the room.

“Hey Dean what’s up? You look a little pale there.” Dean jumped, pulled out of his dirty thoughts. Sam was standing there staring curiously at Dean, with a book in his hand. Dean grunted and shrugged. He pulled down his shirt a bit and quickly attempted to think of something non-arousing to make his boner go away.

“Uh hey Sammy, it’s nothing don’t worry about it.” Sam raised an eyebrow, not looking convinced but left it alone anyway. He grabbed something then went back to probably his room.

The days following seemed to become filled with struggles. They’d go out for supplies, and Dean would constantly be distracted with staring at Cas, getting lost in thoughts and admiring the way his blue eyes shined. How his hair always seemed fluffy and disheveled, and how adorable the little curls at the back of his neck made him look. He’d run his eyes, shamelessly, down the length of Cas’ body when he had the chance. Always imagining how Cas would look without clothes, wondering how his skin would feel against Dean’s as Cas lay against Dean on the bed, how Dean would run his hands over Cas’ back as he thrust his cock into Dean, making it feel so good. He’d think about how Cas would put his mouth right by Dean’s ear and breath heavily while throwing in grunts and growls, while whispering dirty wishes and wants, telling Dean how good he feels around his cock. Dean would want Cas to turn him over onto his hands and knees, or face down, ass up.

He’d imagine how Cas would pull dean onto his most likely thick dick and pound into him so hard that Dean would desperately clutch the comforter and constantly lose balance. He’d imagine the feel of Cas’ hands as they ran over his back and ass, groping and feeling. Dean would constantly imagine how the mattress would groan beneath them, how the headboard would bang against the wall in rhythm with Cas’ thrusts. He’d think about how Cas would reach down and grasp Dean’s pre-cum leaking dick and jerk it off until Dean came all over the sheets with a broken moan.

Gosh, with each passing day his thoughts became more arousing and even more dirtier. He’d constantly imagine different scenarios. All because of that leather jacket, turning him on even more than he already was. He’d sometimes feel Cas staring at him, with an almost knowing look. Dean felt like Cas knew what he was thinking and imagining, but he would push that thought away before he could become extremely embarrassed.

He would try to not imagine things in public, because he’d hate to have to walk around with a boner and not be able to concentrate because all he can think about is going back to the bunker and jerking off in his bed or in the shower, having to get off on the constant thought of wanting Cas to fuck him hard and rough. Dean found that it became uncomfortable to walk around, extremely aroused sporting a full-hard on. Sometimes, he was too painfully hard to wait to get back to the bunker, so he’d resort to quickly escaping to a bathroom or locked room and jacking his dick until he came with a satisfied moan.

Nobody became suspicious of that action thankfully; he knew that if Sam found out about Dean’s dirty wants then he would tease him about it forever.

They would be innocently watching a movie in the bunker and Dean usually ended up next to Cas. It was torture, having to feel Cas’ arms brush against his own, feeling the heat of his body pressing against Dean. He’d have to sit there and watch Cas stuff popcorn in his mouth, moaning delightfully then sucking the butter off his fingers. Dean couldn’t help but think of dirty things at that action, Cas simply had that effect on Dean. It would cause Dean to imagine how it would feel for Cas to suck his dick, how he’d suck, lick and rub until Dean was panting with a need for release. In his mind, he replaced Cas’ fingers with Dean’s dick, he imagined how Cas would take him deep, then swallow and moan around his cock. How he’d run his hands through Cas’ black, sexy hair and occasionally control his movements, moving Cas’ head up and down his hard dick. Then he’d stop and simply keep his hands situated on Cas’ head as he let Cas take control and simply enjoy the feeling of Cas’ lips around his cock.

Then, he’d imagine sucking Cas’ cock. He desperately wanted to know how Cas would taste, how he’d feel. How nice it’d be to have Cas’ cock inside his mouth, hard and heavy, resting on his tongue just waiting to be sucked on. Dean wanted it so damn much, to be able to lick up and down Cas’ cock, then to take him fully in his mouth and tease the fuck out of him, then finally giving Cas what he needs and sucking him until he releases into Dean’s mouth.

Every fucking day was torture. Having to drive baby and listen to Cas talk to Sam, just hearing his voice turned him on. He’d go on hunts with Cas and Sam, and would have to force himself not to stare too long and get distracted by how good he still looked in that leather jacket. He needed to focus on finishing the case, not imaging Cas fucking him into oblivion.

Soon, he discovered that maybe he didn’t want Cas to give up the leather jacket, or for him to at least keep it around. Dean found that he enjoyed being turned on so much by Cas and his jacket. It gave him a thrill and rush of excitement. He loved thinking about how hot Cas would look in bed, wearing that jacket of his and shoving his hardened cock into Dean’s ass, scrunching up his nose and shutting his eyes. Chest heaving and mouth hanging open, sweat running down his chiseled body. It really was a wonderful sight to imagine for Dean, the amount of fantasies running through his head, specifically about Cas, astonished him. The angel would be the death of him.

Dean didn’t ever think anything would happen between him and Cas soon. He was too much of a coward to actually confess how he feels to Cas, he felt like a girl with all these anxious and nerve-wrecking thoughts. Cas deserved better than Dean, simple as that. As much as Dean would want to openly show his love for Cas, how he would want to hold his hand, casually sling his arm around Cas’ shoulders and feel the jacket brushing against his skin. As much as Dean wants to experience how Cas would feel inside him, leaking and hard, he had to accept it most likely wouldn’t happen. Unfortunately. Dean knew how much of a shit person he is, and he’d hate to have to drag Cas through the mud and make Cas put up with him. He wasn’t going to do that to Cas, he cared about the guy too much.

Dean was mostly content with just imagining how it’d be like. He’d see Cas naked only a few times, but it wasn’t really enough to give Dean a good image of what’s underneath those clothes, and damn did he love to imagine what kind of body Cas had. Late at night when he’d be lying in bed, he’d imagine how he'd lick and kiss all the way down Cas’ body. Worshipping, memorizing. Dean wanted to suck on every inch of Cas’ skin, feel the texture of it under his tongue as he licked all over Cas’ stomach neck, then feeling Cas wriggle and pant beneath him. He wanted Cas to lose control, to see him come undone and momentarily lose his awkward and normal façade. Sure, he loved Cas the way he was. Dean never wanted Cas to change because the way Cas is, is the being that Dean fell in love with. But, it was arousing to think of Cas all dominant and rough, to witness him groan and growl, barking out commands and dirty words. Dean would love to see that different side of Cas, his powerful and aggressive side.

Dean continued to imagine these things, think of Cas in loving and sexual ways. He would continue to stare, continue to pine, continue to hide his love for Cas and pretend that there wasn’t any sexual tension. All day, he’d mostly and constantly think about ripping Cas’ clothes off and taking him anywhere, or better yet have Cas fuck him onto any surface. It was when Sam had gone out for the day, and it was only Dean and Cas in the bunker that things had gotten a lot more intense and heated.

Dean had been lazily going through his day, not having much to do except daydream about him and Cas like a needy schoolgirl. He was in the main area of the bunker when suddenly he felt a presence, and it shoved him against a near wall. Startled, Dean glanced at his attacker and realized that it was just Cas. Which wasn’t any better, considering Cas had this hot expression, and was currently pressed against him. Dean was helpless, pressed back into the wall staring almost lustfully into Cas’ deep blue eyes. Which were a bit dark at the moment. Dean held down a groan when he realized Cas’ expression was mirroring his, one of pure lust and need. He could feel every inch of Cas. They were so close, so close that Dean could just kiss him. He flicked his eyes downwards to stare at Cas’ lips, looking delicious and full. Dean wanted to suck on Cas’ lips and bite down on him, then fuck his mouth with his tongue.

“Cas, uh is there something you need?” Dean stuttered out, realizing one of them should talk. Cas just stared at him, then looked down at Dean’s lips.

“Ca- “ That was all dean could get out before Cas hurriedly pressed his lips against Dean’s, and damn did it feel a lot more satisfying than imaging it in his head. Cas lips were soft, yet moving roughly against Dean’s. Dean clutched Dean’s hair with one hand then placed his other against the wall, tilting his head for a better angle. Dean clutched Cas’ leather jacket tightly as he passionately yet lustfully kissed Cas back, their lips were moving quickly against each other’s. Dean could feel the slight stubble of Cas as he had angled his head to lick at Dean’s lip.

Dean immediately opened his mouth, letting Cas roughly thrust his wet and hot tongue inside Dean’s mouth and against his own tongue. They battled for dominance as they kissed, sucking and biting on each other’s lips and tongues, groaning and thrusting against each other like two horny teenagers. Dean could definitely feel Cas, pressed up against his own hard-on, rutting and sliding together through the denim of their jeans. All Dean wanted in that moment was for their pants to be gone. He slid his hands down Cas’ back, loving the feel of his jacket on his hands, then slid them down to Cas’ firm ass and squeezed. Cas let out a groan and bucked his hips against Dean’s, while sucking on his tongue as if he couldn’t get enough of the taste. They were hungry for each other, desperate for any kind of intimacy.

Cas moved his mouth over Dean’s cheek down to his throat, then sucked and licked just how he had been doing to Dean’s mouth. Dean leaned his head back and shut his eyes, groaning as pleasure ran through his aroused body. After Cas had sucked on his skin enough and seemed satisfied with the marks, he moved back up and gave Dean a couple more mind-blowing kisses, they were open-mouthed and hot. Each were panting against each other’s mouths, sucking on each other’s swollen lips.

Finally, Cas pulled away from Dean’s mouth then stared at him again, smirking. Dean could only breathlessly stare back, still amazed and aroused at the previous events. His mind was in a mush; he couldn’t think straight. Cas leaned his head down towards Dean’s ear, and Dean’s breath hitched as he felt Cas’ breath against his marked skin.

In a deep, hot and husky voice, having gotten deeper from arousal, he whispered Dean’s greatest wish. “Want to go to your room to make those fantasies of yours become real?” Dean almost came in his pants hearing that from Cas, it was so tempting. Cas pulled back and stared at Dean, waiting for his answer. But Dean, still embarrassingly still breathless from their heated make-out session, could only nod enthusiastically. Cas understood and grinned, then took Dean’s hand and dragged him to Dean’s room, while shutting and locking the door behind him. Cas let go of Dean’s hand, that left Dean momentarily disappointed. He had enjoyed the feel of Cas’ hand against his own, it sent tingles down his spine and made him feel all warm and happy.

But that soon disappeared when Cas pressed himself up against Dean again and kissed him, a little less rough than before. It was a tender and loving kiss, slow and not rushed. Dean ran his hands through Cas’ disheveled hair and brushed through the strands, loving the feel of it under his fingertips. Cas sighed happily against his mouth and rubbed his fingers on the skin of Dean’s hips that were exposed due to his shirt lifting up. Dean instantly felt goosebumps cover his arms at that action, it felt so pleasurable. Cas took Dean's plump lips in his mouth and sucked, then continued a pattern. Kissing, sucking, pecking. Though as much as Dean loved Cas kissing him so softly and passionately, he was too aroused to wait any longer. He’d leave the lovey-dovey stuff to later, right now he had a steamy fantasy to play out.

Dean groaned against Cas’ mouth and grinded his hard-on against Cas’, trying to get the message through.

Cas only chuckled. “Needy are we?” He asked, nuzzling Dean’s neck and not giving Dean what he wanted.

Dean groaned. “C’mon Cas, I’m so damn horny right now. I need a release.”

That seemed to work. “Alright, take off your clothes Dean and lay on the bed.”

Dean felt a pool of heat form in his abdomen at Cas' demanding words and tone, he shamelessly loved it when Cas got controlling. It was a real turn on. He grinned and got to work, stripping himself until there wasn’t a cloth left on him, he was exposed to Cas. He groaned as his dick slapped against his stomach, already leaking pre-cum. He resisted the urge to grab it and jerk himself roughly until he came all over himself, it was hard and heavy between his legs.

Cas seemed pleased though with Dean’s body, his eyes ran appreciatively down the length of Dean’s body. Then, he halted and stared lustfully at Dean dick, while licking his lips almost hungrily. If Dean wasn’t already fully aroused, that small action heightened his need.

Dean lay down onto the bed and spread his legs, then waited. Cas walked towards the bed then slowly crawled on, settling himself on top of Dean.

Fuck, it felt so good to feel Cas’ skin pressed against his own, it was just like how he imagined. He groaned and bucked his hips, needing some kind of friction. But Cas didn’t react to that, he simply sucked on Dean’s skin on his throat then made his way down Dean’s body. Cas licked a long, wet stripe down Dean’s chest and stole a lick at Dean’s hard nipples. He groaned. “Fuck Cas stop teasing.”

Cas snorted. “Patience Dean, you’ll get what you need eventually.” Dean didn’t talk any further, but laid his head back against his pillow and enjoyed the feel of Cas’ tongue exploring Dean’s body and licking all over his skin, leaving trails of saliva.

Finally, Cas got to where dean wanted his mouth to be. Dean panted with need, anticipating what would come next. Cas put his mouth right above Dean’s hard dick and blew at his slit, making Dean squirm and groan. Then, Cas leaned down and licked the pre-cum on leaking and spilling out of Dean’s tip and spread it all over with his tongue. He licked the underside of Dean’s cock, then sucked the sides.

Dean moaned loudly at that and subconsciously thrusted his hips upwards. He fucking loved the feel of Cas’ wet and hot mouth against his cock, sucking and licking all over just how he imagined. In fact, Cas was even better than he thought.

“Shit Cas, you feel so good with your mouth on my cock… Oh yeah sucking all over. Fuck.” Dean ran a hand over his face and looked down to see Cas still licking on the sides, still not putting it fully in his mouth. It was such a fucking hot sight to see.

Cas licked up and down Dean’s dick for what seemed like hours, then finally sucked on the tip. Dean’s breath hitched, he groaned at that. Cas seemed to like the sound of Dean moaning, since he took Dean’s dick further into his mouth.

“Fuck that feels so good, shit Cas yes. Swallow my cock just like that.” Dean moaned and rambled, not thinking about what he said as he was lost in pleasure at the feel of his cock deep inside of Cas’ mouth.

Cas took Dean all the way, not stopping until it touched the back of Cas’ throat. Then, he swallowed and sucked. That threw Dean into a frenzy. He bucked his hips into Cas’ mouth, letting out a string of curse words and moans.

“Shit keep going Cas, sucking my cock so good. Oh fuck I just want to shove my dick all the way into your throat and fuck it. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Cas only groaned and moaned around his cock, sending a vibration through it. He licked and sucked all up and down his dick. Dean could feel Cas’ lips passing over his skin, it felt so pleasurable.

Cas continued to suck his dick like a pro, Dean could feel saliva dripping down his cock from Cas’ mouth. Cas was making the sexiest noises while doing it too, constantly moaning and making slurping sounds.

Dean took his hand and grabbed onto Cas’ hair, pushing and pulling his head to the speed he wanted, then let Cas take control again. He was so close; he could feel himself about to cum. Right when he thought he would come undone, Cas suddenly pulled away and let go of his cock with a pop sound. Dean frowned.

“Cas what the hell man, I was so close.”

He shrugged. “I know, but when you cum I want it to be when I’m fucking you into the mattress, and can see your expression as you let yourself go in front of me.” He said in an already fucked-out hot voice.

That shut Dean up, it sounded a whole lot better.

Cas gave Dean’s dick a couple jerks, sliding his hands up and down it slowly, then got up to reach inside a drawer that held lube. Dean’s dick jerked with excitement. He then stayed standing as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, along with his boxers.

Dean was so fucking hard and aroused at the sight of Cas’ dick. It was long and thick, curving as it slapped against Cas’ abdomen. The tip was mushroom shaped, with pre-cum dripping down the length of it. He couldn’t help but wonder what Cas would taste like, but that would be for another time.

Cas squirted some lube into his hand, then gripped his cock and slid his hand up and down, getting it wet while staring directly at Dean. He moaned hotly and shut his eyes as he continued to jerk himself off, teasing Dean as he laid there with a hard-on having to watch Cas pleasure himself.

Dean groaned “Do you need me to leave to leave you with your business or are you going to fuck me?”

Cas raised an eyebrow and halted his actions. “Of course, it’s just nice to tease you. I love your reactions.” Then, he had the fucking nerve to wink at him. Though, even though he wouldn’t admit it, he enjoyed Cas’ teasing and became aroused by it. Although, he wished he wouldn’t tease him when Dean was stuck on the edge of an orgasm because Cas made him wait.

Cas crawled back onto the bed and kissed Dean, letting their cocks touch and slide against each other. Dean moaned against his mouth and thrusted against Cas’ cock. It felt amazing to feel Cas’ dick against his own, rubbing and grinding.

Then, Cas pulled back leaving Dean empty and cold again without the heat of Cas’ body against his.

“Turn over, spread your legs.” Cas’ demand was short, but Dean knew what was coming. He turned over to lay on his chest and spread his thighs, giving Cas a perfectly good view of his ass. He felt strong hands rub and grope his ass, then a finger rubbed over Dean’s entrance.

“Oh fuck…. Please Cas more.” Dean begged in a husky tone of voice, needing something inside him. Cas obliged. He heard the squirting of lube, then felt Cas’ finger push into Dean’s hole. He moaned and pushed back. Thankfully, he’d done this before, so his hole wasn’t too tight. It took a few moments but Dean was soon fairly loose and ready for Cas’ cock. He moved his hips and rubbed his cock against the sheets as Cas fucked Dean’s ass with two fingers, always rubbing against his prostate but not exactly hitting it. He wriggled his ass and pushed back more trying to gain more pleasure, but Cas took his fingers out. Dean felt lube dripping out of his ass already as it moved out with Cas’ fingers.

“Alright turn around Dean, lay on your back.” Dean did that then stared towards Cas. He groaned at the sight. Cas was sitting on his knees in front of him, his cock standing straight looking so fucking tasty. Then he noticed what Cas was wearing. He had gotten rid of all of his clothes except his leather jacket. He was wearing it with nothing underneath, unbuttoned to show his chest, already dripping with sweat. He was so beautiful.

“Ready?” Cas’ deep and lust-filled voice pulled Dean out of his thoughts. Cas was positioned above him, holding his cock against Dean’s hole. Dean breathed out a sigh of contentment. This was actually happening, Dean never thought it would but now here he was, lying on his bed aroused and drenched with sweat, about to have Cas fuck him.

He snorted. “I’ve been ready.”

Cas smiled at that, then slowly pushed his cock into Dean’s wet and open hole. Dean immediately groaned at the contact and friction, his chest heaved as he panted, licking his suddenly dry lips.

“Fuck… Just like that.” Dean groaned out, watching Cas as he fully pushed in, pulled out, then pushed in again. Letting Dean get used to the feeling. Cas face was scrunched up in pleasure, his chest also heaving as he slowly got into a pleasurable rhythm. Dean felt his body move with each thrust, Cas was holding onto Dean’s legs as he was situated on his knees, thrusting faster into Dean, letting his cock hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust.

“Shit… Fuck. I love the feel of your cock inside me, feel so big and hard.” Dean panted out, never taking his eyes off of Cas’ face, watching it morph into different expressions of pleasure. He then threw his head back as his pounded further into Dean, letting the mattress move and groan beneath them, bouncing with each hard thrust.

Dean squeezed his eyes and let out broken and breathless moans as he let himself enjoy the feeling of getting fucked into the mattress by Cas, his one and only love.

He felt a warmth spread against his skin as Cas leaned down to lay right on top of Dean as he fucked him, no longer sitting on his knees. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist as he ran his hands over the texture of Cas’ leather jacket.

“Fuck Cas, you look so hot fucking me in nothing but that leather jacket… So sexy.”

Cas groaned and placed the palm of his hands onto the mattress, then arched his back as he fucked Dean even harder, rough and fast. Dean’s mouth hung open as he moaned and groaned, it mixed in with the now squeaking sound of the mattress. He could definitely hear the headboard banging against the wall now, most likely leaving dents and scratches. But all Dean could care about was Cas’ thick cock driving into his tight hole.

“Oh yeah… Fuck Dean you feel so good around my cock, keep squeezing it just like that.”

Dean moaned at Cas’ filthy words, he didn’t know his innocent angel could dirty talk like this. He could certainly get used to it.

“I bet you like me fucking you. Pounding into to so hard you’ll forget your own name. Dominating you.”

Dean could feel his orgasm coming.

“Bet you always thought about me fucking you like this, thought about my cock driving into to you. I know I did…. Shit…. Always thought about going down on you, pounding you into the mattress in different positions.”

Dean was breathless, all he could do was moan in response and move his hips with Cas’. One hand gripped Cas’ leather jacket while the other clutched the sheets. His knuckles turning white.

“The thought of fucking you face-to-face was so arousing. Watching your eyes become full of lust for me…. Seeing you come undone. Oh fuck Dean you’re so beautiful like this, laid out for me letting me fuck you.”

Dean let out a needy whine. He watched Cas fuck into him, his face full of concentration and desire. He ran a hand through Cas’ messy hair and brought his lips down to his own. They roughly and passionately kissed each other. Their lips were moving in sync against each other. It was a sloppy yet pleasurable kiss, open-mouthed and filled with panting and tongues. Dean could feel Cas tongue rubbing against the inside of his mouth, Dean groaned into Cas mouth which only made Cas pound into him faster.

They then pulled back, Dean shut his eyes and put his cheek against his pillow. “Please Cas…Fuck I need…. Shit.”

His voice was breathless and fucked-out, he wasn’t able to coherently tell Cas what he needed. Cas seemed to understand anyways.

Cas reached down and gripped Dean’s leaking and wet cock, then jerked it rough and fast, rubbing his fingers against the tip then gliding his hand up and down the length of Dean’s dick, stroking it so sensually. He moaned and panted as his mouth hung open with pleasure. He clenched his abdomen as his orgasm came closer.

Cas didn’t stop pounding into Dean, he seemed to only go faster knowing that Dean was on the edge. Cas wanted to please Dean, to give him pleasure. Cas sucked on Dean’s neck as he continued with his actions. Dean was constantly letting out moans and groans, while thrusting into Cas’ hand and onto his cock. Suddenly, he felt it overcoming him.

“Oh shit Cas don’t s-stop, I’m gonna cum!” Dean groaned out, thrusting his hips faster trying to reach his orgasm.

“Don’t worry Dean, I got you.” He heard Cas say close to his ear. Cas hit his prostate a couple more times before Dean completely lost it. He moaned out and threw his head back as his face scrunched up in pleasure. His hips thrusted subconsciously as spurts of cum shot out of his hard dick onto his stomach and neck. Cas still gripped and rubbed his cock, as cum was still spilling out of him.

“O-oh fuck…. Feels so f-fucking good Cas.” Dean moaned out lowly, completely drained of energy.

Cas moaned and let go of his dick as he continued to pound into Dean roughly, his dick sliding in and out of him so quickly. All that was heard in the room was the slap of skin-to-skin as Cas fucked Dean into the mattress, trying to reach his own orgasm. The bed moved and squeaked still, all Dean could do was lay there breathlessly as he was still recovering from his own breathtaking orgasm.

Cas pressed himself right against Dean as he fucked him, then let out a deep and loud moan as his body and cock jerked. Dean felt hot streaks of cum shoot out inside of him, causing them both to moan and groan in sync. It felt so hot to have Cas cum inside of him, his felt it leaking out inside of him then dripping out of his hole.

Cas slowed down his thrusts but continued to sloppily fuck dean as he calmed down from his orgasm. Dean’s body moved with Cas’ as he continued to fuck Dean, not ever wanting it to end.

Dean leaned up and tenderly kissed Cas, caressing his face lovingly. They nipped and sucked at each other’s lips for a few moments before they both pulled back and stared intensely at each other. Dean’s heart swelled at the amount of emotion in Cas’ stunning eyes.

They had both stopped moving. Cas was laying on top of Dean with his cock still inside of him. Both were panting, not saying anything. Though it wasn’t said, they both enjoyed the feel of each other’s skin and body against the other, it felt so right and amazing.

Eventually, Cas pulled out. Dean moaned at the feel of Cas’ thick cock sliding out of him, then felt empty after. He already missed the feel of Cas inside of him. Dean looked down and noticed how messy he was. His own cum was already drying against his skin, cum was already staining the sheets and Cas’ cum was still leaking out of Dean’s fucked-out hole. But Dean couldn’t find the energy to care, all that mattered was Cas.

He felt a washcloth rub over his skin, a warm body situate itself next to him. Dean rolled onto his side and stared at Cas, observing his attractive and stunning features. His whole face had a certain glow to it, his hair was messy and disheveled, sweat was stuck to his skin and he had the brightest and adorable smile coating his features. Dean felt himself go breathless all over again, Castiel was so beautiful, Dean was lucky to have him. He felt himself harden again as he noticed Cas was still wearing the leather jacket.

“So, how was it? Was it what you expected?” Cas suddenly said, nervousness lacing his tone. Dean couldn’t help but snort. He was so dominant and confident in bed, now suddenly he seemed anxious and nervous about it all.

“Yeah Cas, it was awesome. Especially since it was with you.” Cas blushed at that and Dean found it adorable, he loved making Cas all flustered.

“That’s good to hear, I enjoyed it as well.” Dean smiled, it made him happy to know that Cas liked it as much as Dean did.

“Good.” Dean said. He wanted to say more but he was so tired and worn out from their recent activities. Even though it was the middle of the day, he was up for a nap.

“Well I’m beat man.” Dean said while yawning. “Are you going to stay or….” He trailed off, not knowing if Cas wanted to stay with him.

Cas smiled. “Of course Dean, I told you that I’ll always watch over you.”

Dean became flustered at that and snorted, yet couldn’t help but smile. He secretly liked the idea of Cas watching over him, it made him feel safe and comforted. He never wanted Cas to leave him.

He got up and switched off the light, then climbed back into bed with Cas, ignoring the stickiness of their cum. He lay on his side and shut his eyes. Dean then felt Cas move up behind him, then felt strong and muscled arms wrap around his stomach and side. Cas then nuzzled into Dean’s neck, sighing happily.

Dean smiled, then moved so that his arms wound around Cas’, while their legs tangled together until they were basically cuddling, and Dean was fine with that. He enjoyed the feeling of Cas’ skin and body pressed up behind him, he felt safe and warm in his arms. He was finally at peace lying in bed with Cas, not an inch of space left between them. He'd never felt this content before; it was a nice feeling.

But, before he drifted off, he thought of a question. “Cas, how did you know ‘bout my fantasies and…. stuff.” He asked curiously, remembering how Cas had said he’d make his fantasies come true in his ear, then had fucked him roughly while wearing the leather jacket, just how Dean had imagined.

He could feel Cas chuckle behind him. “Well Dean, I am an angel. I could hear every single thought of yours about me doing dirty things to you.” Dean immediately blushed, he couldn’t believe he had forgotten that.

“Right, I knew that.” Dean mumbled, feeling extremely awkward at the fact that Cas heard all of his thoughts, though the thought of that was also arousing.

Cas snorted behind him, obviously enjoying Dean’s embarrassment. He tightened his arms around Dean and kissed the back of his neck. Dean shut his eyes and let himself fall asleep to the feel of Cas nuzzling him and the sound of his breath. He couldn’t wait to wake up later to find Cas next to him.

Dean then went into a deep sleep, letting his dirty thoughts about Cas and his leather jacket follow him into his dream.


End file.
